Ode to the Jitters
by lieselmemingers
Summary: Lupin/Tonks "If you think that I would stand you up on our wedding day, you're very much mistaken. I want you to be my wife. You need to start trusting me, Dora. I'm not going anywhere; not anymore." It's the night before the wedding, and jitters set in.


**Quick little story; set the night before Tonks and Remus get married. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ode to the Jitters

It was an especially cool summer's night, and Tonks was getting married in the morning.

She shivered a little in the thin silk robe she had borrowed from her mother and looked around her childhood bedroom. The bed was a little too small and an old, peeling poster of the Weird Sister's moved – a little sluggishly – on the wall.

The curtains were still open; the sky was a slight, soft but deep pink. The world slept, and she was scared senseless.

It wasn't the idea of marrying Remus which frightened her –although the horrifying prospect of walking down the aisle had crossed her mind. The truth was, she would be a whole lot calmer about the whole thing were she not crapping herself over the thought that her husband to be might do a runner and leave her standing at the altar like something out of a tragic novel.

Should she take restraints, just in case?

A light knock on the door jolted her from the horrific possibilities and she was faced with the one person she needed so desperately to see.

"Remus," she breathed in relief.

He stepped into the room, wrapped in a borrowed flannel robe of her father's. He had been sleeping in the spare room, so as not to break tradition. This was perhaps a blessing in disguise; with her jittery nerves she would probably have found herself unable to keep her hands off him.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained quietly, shutting the door gently so as not to disturb her parents.

"Me neither," she admitted.

For a moment, all was still.

"I...I don't want you to leave me. I know that...you've had your doubts. I don't want you to feel as though I've forced you into this," her words came as a jumbled rush.

Remus stared at her in confusion, and for a moment Tonks worried that he had struggled to decipher her nervous babbling.

In an instant, he had crossed the room and scooped her tightly into his arms; holding her solid against him. She released the breath she didn't know she was holding, relishing the warmth of him. Tears of happiness welled in her eyes; how could she ever want anything more than him?

"I must say," he breathed against her hair, and she felt herself go a little weak in the knees, "I have been the biggest fool alive. But if you honestly think that I would stand you up on our wedding day, you're very much mistaken. I asked you to marry me because I want you to be my wife. Forever. You need to start trusting me, Dora. I'm not going anywhere; not anymore."

"I do trust you," she said, the words muffled against the flannel of his robes, so they sounded a little more like 'mmphff'.

"Sorry?" he asked, sounding obviously amused.

She lifted her head. "I said I do trust you. I'll bet all the other witches worry about their husbands-to-be going missing on the big day," she grinned, and then became serious. "But really; this is what you want to do, isn't it?"

He released her a little so he could cup her face in his warm, safe hands and tell her; "I want nothing more. You've made my life."

Tonks grinned, bursting with happiness. She dug her fingers into his side, tickling his sensitive patch. "Oi, don't think you're letting yourself go once we're married. Who knows; you could be all sensitive, caring, sexy Remus now – then once we get married and I've popped out a couple of kids you think you haven't got to work for it anymore."

She poked out her tongue from between her teeth and squealed as he returned her assault. "What a thing to say!" he exclaimed, his voice a little hushed.

He pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead, chuckling. "You are utterly ridiculous," he breathed against her skin.

Suddenly, all of the anxieties of what was occurring the next day flooded her, and she felt her hands tremble. Remus must have felt it, because he gathered her against him tighter than before and slid his lips onto hers, soothing her with his lips. She moaned a little into his mouth, which pulled an answering groan from the back of his throat.

"Stay with me forever," she whispered desperately against his mouth, tears streaking down her face. "I can't lose you...I can't bear it."

"Forever," he replied simply and honestly. "Now, Mrs Lupin, don't you have some sleeping to be doing?"

Tonks let out an exclamation of joy and surprise as bend down and lifted her, bridal style into his arms. His face held the tension of supporting her weight, but he didn't complain. Tonks sent out a silent prayer that he didn't pull a muscle for the wedding – or more specifically the wedding night. He crossed the length of the room and lay her down on the bed, pulling the covers up around her and tucking her in like a child.

Tonks huffed. "I feel like a kid. Why aren't you getting in with me?"

She saw him cast a worried glance at the wall, which separated them and Tonks' parents.

"Oh, Remus Lupin, you coward; scared of my parents," she giggled. "Come on; get in. Let's be scandalous. Nothing untoward, though. I'm not having you steal my virtue the night before our big day," Remus raised an eyebrow in sarcasm, "oh, come _on_, you great lump."

He sighed, casting another worried look at the wall, and climbed in next to her. She snuggled up against him, listening to the soothing beat of his heart.

The pre-wedding jitters were very much alive. But he would be there to catch her when she tripped over her own stupid feet; of that, she was certain.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed; feedback is love.**


End file.
